


Blue

by LettersByTheLake



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Legend adopts a blupee, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Soft Legend (Linked Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersByTheLake/pseuds/LettersByTheLake
Summary: Whilst taking a walk through the woods, Legend stumbles across something unexpected.
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for this year's writing competition on the LU discord server!
> 
> Also, I am so excited because the crazy talented [Clori-Eden](https://clori-eden.tumblr.com/) did a beautiful piece of art inspired by this which you can check out [here](https://clori-eden.tumblr.com/post/645845448262909952/legend-adopts-a-blupee-linked-universe-belongs)!!

The sounds of celebration were a distant symphony as Legend made his way down the woodland path, basking in the relief of the peace and stillness. It was a nice day, the sky a forget-me-not blue and the sun warming his back in broken dapples through the tree canopy. It was perfect weather for a party.

It had been exactly a year since Wild’s land was rid of the calamity and the rebuilding of his kingdom had begun. Impa had decided to mark the occasion, to celebrate how far they had come and focus on Hyrule’s hopeful future rather than all that they had lost in the past. It was important to everyone who lived in this land, Legend knew, but most importantly it was significant to Wild.

Legend wasn’t oblivious to the way his friend internally battled with himself every day, the guilt he felt for not succeeding the first time, despite him doing the best he could. He deserved a day like this, to celebrate his achievements and get the recognition he deserved. Not to mention the fact that they all needed a break and Legend was eternally grateful that they had ended up in Wild’s Hyrule in time for the party.

Legend himself was enjoying it too but, unused to the energy and excitement of so many spirited people in one place, he had decided to take a break and slip off into the woods above Kakariko Village for some peace and quiet.

He was wandering aimlessly along the path, directionless in both his journey and his thoughts. It wasn’t often that any of them got time to themselves, to relax without any immediate danger looming over them, so for once his mind wasn’t stuck on the next battle or the fear of what they could lose, but rather he thought of more trivial things like the beauty of the blooming wild flowers and the way the birds here sounded slightly different to the ones in his time.

Which was why, as lost as he was in his own head, he didn’t fully comprehend the strange glowing animal at the foot of the tree trunk at first. A small creature glowing a brilliant blue in the shade of the tree. He narrowed his eyes at it suspiciously, not getting any closer, because Hylia knew what lurked in the vast and chaotic land that was Wild’s home.

It was moving ever so slightly, shivering where it lay curled between the roots of the tree, from fear or from cold, Legend couldn’t tell. It didn’t _seem_ dangerous, despite the fact it was glowing which seemed slightly suspicious to him, so Legend slowly and carefully approached it.

It was stranger up close. At first he had thought it a rabbit, but as he lent down to inspect it more closely, he was met with an owl-like face, wide orange eyes, and ears that were not in fact ears at all but rather leafy, antennae-like things that swayed ethereally above its head in a non-existent breeze. He could tell immediately that this was a creature of magic.

It didn’t run away when he got close, but rather hunched into itself further, clearly terrified. Legend found himself feeling terribly sad for this small, defenceless animal, alone and scared, especially when he saw the glowing substance oozing from a wound in its front leg.

 _So that’s why it hasn’t tried to run,_ he thought. He reached a hand out gently, making sure not to make any sudden movements to startle it more than it already was. To his surprise, it didn’t scramble to get away from him but leaned its head towards him to sniff his hand. He fought the urge to snatch his hand away. It was friendly. For now, at least.

It was then that he made a snap decision. He picked the animal up carefully, cradling it in his arms. His confidence in his actions grew when the creature snuggled up against his chest. Clearly its fear was not of him. It felt strange; cooler to the touch than he had imagined, its fur silky and soft.

The party noises grew steadily as he made his way down the slope back towards the colourful celebration, and he held the animal close to hopefully shield it from the noise.

Warriors stood at the side of the path on his way to find a secluded spot where he could wrap the injury properly. The captain had been speaking to the pretty shop assistant for most of the day, but he seemed now to just be enjoying the cheerful atmosphere, looking around with a grin and sipping on his drink.

“Ah, Legend, there you are,” he said as soon as he caught sight of him. His eyes immediately flickered to his chest, “er, what’s that?”

Legend glared at Warriors and pulled the rabbit… thing closer to his chest.

“I need somewhere quiet,” he told him.

“Er, okay… I think you could probably go to Impa’s house? I don’t think anyone’s in there right now.”

Legend nodded in thanks before looking out at the crowd that stood between him and the biggest of the buildings in the village.

“I need your scarf,” he said, turning back to Warriors.

“What?! No way!”

“Just give it to me,” he said impatiently through clenched teeth, “you can have it back in like two minutes.”

Warriors hesitated, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, his gaze flickering to the creature shivering in his arms before returning back to his face. However, to Legend’s surprise, he unwrapped his beloved blue scarf from around his neck and handed it to him, albeit reluctantly.

“What is that thing?” Warriors asked again, to which Legend didn’t reply, partly because he didn’t actually know himself.

Legend wrapped the animal in the scarf so only its nose was peeking out and the blue glow was no longer visible, then started to make his way through the crowd.

The celebration was joyful and colourful, laughter and music in the air, but Legend paid no attention to it. He hoped the noise didn’t scare the rabbit too much, he could feel it shaking through the silky material of the scarf.

“You alright?” asked Time as he passed him, looking curiously at Warriors’ scarf and then at the Captain himself who, to Legend’s chagrin, seemed to be following him.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” he bristled, not even sparing the old man a glance as he made his way to the wooden staircase, Warriors shrugging before following suit. The doors closed behind them as they entered Impa’s house, shutting off the worst of the noise outside. It was cooler in here too, sheltered from the warmth of the sun.

He set the creature down immediately, freeing it from the confines of the blue material. It started limping into the far corner behind the podium on which Impa usually sat, it’s orange eyes wide with fright. It cowered there and Legend was suddenly at a loss about what to do to help it. Had he done the right thing bringing it here? What if it had a family he’d just taken it away from? Was it hungry? What did it eat?

“What in Hylia’s name _is_ that thing?!” Warriors cried frustratedly for the third time that day, looking at the creature in the corner dubiously. Legend handed him back his scarf.

“And why is it glowing? Oh Goddesses, and it’s leaked the glowy stuff on my scarf! I swear Legend, this better wash out or I’ll kill you.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’ll wash it for you later,” Legend told him irritably as Warriors tried to wipe the blue substance off.

“I found it in the woods,” he continued, “I think it’s injured; can you help me bandage its leg?”

“So you found a weird glowing thing in the woods and thought it would be a good idea to take it?” Warriors deadpanned.

“It was hurt! What was I meant to do! Leave it?”

“Uh, yeah?” Warriors replied like it was obvious. At Legend’s glare he rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

“Ugh, fine, I’ll help you bandage it, but I hope you know this is really weird. I guess it is kind of cute though,” he admitted as they both approached it, Legend pulling out a roll of bandages from his bag.

“Be quiet,” Legend whispered, “you’re scaring it.” They were nearing the creature at a crouch, slowly and silently so as not to startle it.

“You hold it and I’ll wrap the bandage.”

Warriors nodded and reached out to grab the small creature in his hands.

“Careful!” Legend hissed.

“I am, just hurry up, it feels really weird!”

Legend let out a huff of impatience before carefully taking its small front limb and wrapping the bandage around it slowly. It was barely struggling in Warriors’ grip, just shivering like it had been since Legend found it.

Legend took the creature back when he was done, sitting down and placing it on his lap. To his surprise, it didn’t run away, but instead curled up, pressing its body into his abdomen, almost like it was snuggling against him.

“Woah, it really likes you,” Warriors observed, tilting his head slightly in interest.

The two of them just watched it for a while as it started to still its shaking in Legend’s arms. It really was very cute, and Legend found himself wondering how it had been injured in the first place.

The door opened behind them, startling them from their fond inspection of the strange creature before them, and the rest of their group entered the room, Wild in the lead, covered in colourful paint with about five flower crowns perched on top of his head.

“What’re you both doing in here?” Asked Wind loudly, making the rabbit flinch and pressed its body into Legend.

“Shhh” hissed both Warriors and Legend at the same time.

“Oh, sorry,” Wind whispered, “what’s going on?”

“Legend found this thing in the woods; do you know what it is?” asked Warriors.

“Aw, it’s so cute!” cried Twilight quietly as he bent down in front of Legend to inspect it.

“Oh yeah those things,” Wild said casually, seeing the animal for himself, “Blupees I think they’re called. You can shoot them, and they leave behind rupees.”

The wave of outrage and sheer protective anger that came over him then alarmed him a little, but he was too busy fiercely standing up and shielding the small, fragile animal in his arms to worry too much about his sudden influx of paternal feelings.

“You WHAT?!”

At least Wild had the decency to look taken aback.

“Um..”

“You _shoot_ these things?!” How could you?! What the HECK Wild?! I knew you were insane; I didn’t think you were cruel! Look at it!” He held out the defenceless animal that sat in his cupped hands gently while still prepared to snatch it back if Wild tried anything.

“I found it injured and bleeding, probably because someone who’s supposed to be a hero shot it for a few rupees! I can’t believe you!”

Wild looked increasingly more alarmed with every second that passed.

“That is pretty mean, Wild,” said Wind quietly.

“I- I didn’t know I was hurting them,” he spluttered weakly. Twilight was laughing quietly behind him, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in his hilarity. Legend shot him a glare before turning back to the matter at hand.

“What do you mean, you didn’t know it would hurt them?! You’re shooting them with arrows, what do you expect?!”

“Calm down Legend, it’s only a rabbit... or something,” Hyrule said, eyeing the blupee with cautious interest. It was no longer shaking, and strangely it didn’t seem at all bothered by the large number of people who had entered the room.

“Can I name it!?” asked Wind excitedly.

“Sure, as long as it’s not stupid,” replied Legend bristly, calming down.

“Yay! Um… I think it should be called… Blue!”

“Wow, real creative, Sailor,” snorted Warriors.

“What? It fits,” argued Wind.

“I guess we’ve found a tenth member of our party,” said Time amusedly to which Legend looked at him in surprise.

“You think we can take it with us?” he asked hopefully.

“As long as Wolfie doesn’t eat it,” Time replied.

Twilight huffed with offence, “I think Wild’s more of a threat.”

“I wouldn’t eat someone’s pet!” insisted Wild.

“Well then, I don’t see why not,” Time smiled.


End file.
